


Back to old terms

by pixiedurango



Series: The Malika Cadash Files [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Revelations, F/M, Post Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here we go again!<br/>post-revelations piece for my Cadash Inquisitor.</p><p>No language, no violence, no blood, no tears. Just some time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to old terms

She had watched him for quite some time. He sparred with the Iron Bull and both did not spare each other. Both men appreciated hard training and the Inquisitor appreciated how they cared for each other in one way but at the same time they fought like it was for real.

She knew that Bull have had some reservations against Blackwall after the revelations and she also knew that Blackwall have had hard times on it because he always had felt kind of close to the Qunari-Warrior. Now slowly they seem to get back to old terms.

 _Back to old terms_ \- she frowned - this was exactly what had been impossible for quite a while when it came to Blackwalls and her own relationship, too. After the events that had changed everything not only for the Inquisitor and her lover but seemingly for literally everyone at Skyhold.

Malika Cadash had taken Blackwall back. Back to the Inquisition and back to be the man on her side. She had done it in public so that there would be no doubt she really meant it.

The struggle remained private.

Sure, they had talked it over. Blackwall had answered her questions and was a reliable companion in every battle out there. First she had taken him out to the fields with some fierce anger and the weird idea of punishing him by having him on heavy duty without sharing some private time. But she found out soon that it was as much a punishment to her self as to him. She longed for him and having him so close all the time, was no help at all.

He did nothing to close the gap, sensing she needed the time to overcome it by her own. He was just there. Fighting, protecting, caring, respecting... loving. He was always by her side without being obtrusive giving her all the time she needed.

She had seen his tormented looks more than once but she did nothing to help him out. She simply could not unless she helped herself first.

She was a Cadash and had worked a good share of her life within the Karta... She was used to protect herself by not opening up to anybody and only caring for herself. This was the way she dealt with things. And she appreciated that he was not rushing in.

But her feelings slowly changed and once this particular idea manifested in her head, she finally knew the time had come to take the next step. The step back. Back to him. Back to old terms. Back to new shores. For him and for her.

When she was sure about what she really wanted, Malika Cadash went to work immediately. Like she always did. Fast, determined and precise.

From this point she was barely seen at Skyhold. Rumors said she had been wandering Emprise du Lion, leaving piles of marked maps and supply-orders for the troops. When she returned to the castle it was almost impossible to spot her somewhere and the only person who could have told details was never going to talk about it.

Malika Cadash recognized that the sparring was coming to an end and she knew she had to hurry up now. She grabbed the huge bundle she carried with her and ran off towards the stables to be sure to arrive before he did.

~   ~   ~

He was tired and dirty when he arrived at his workshop.

A second he stood still because he felt something different but when he could not figure it out he just shook his head, called himself a leery old bastard and heeded towards the big trough in the stables to wash and get rid of the dirt. When he returned he was carrying his chest-plate in order to sit down and clean it. He just had lit the fireplace when he suddenly became aware that she was watching him from the stairs which led to the hayloft.

"My Lady." his voice held something between delight and surprise.

"Blackwall." she rose and slowly stepped down.

"How can I help you?" he asked cautious and neutral. He tried to read her expression because he did not know exactly what to make of this.

"Well, maybe, I can be of some help to _you_." she smiled.

"How is that?" he replied not knowing what she expected from him.

"Relax, everything is fine." she assured him when she sensed his insecurity. "I just came here to offer something to you."

"To offer?" his face full of puzzlement.

"Sit down. I'll be back in a minute and you'll understand." with this she heeded back upstairs and left him in a kind of puzzled anticipation.

He did as told, tried to remain calm but when she finally came back he jumped up from his seat again.

She carried a huge long bundle covered in linen.

When she reached him she let down the bundle carefully on the hay bale. She lifted the cloth and when he saw what it was, he drew in his breath in excitement and anticipation.

"It is..." he failed finding words... "They are..." Their eyes meet and he understood. "My Lady!"

Two swords were reflecting the warm fire light. Even in this poor lighting it could easily be seen that they were not only beautiful masterpieces of smithy-work but that they also belonged together. A massive two-hander and its elegant but still deadly one-handed sibling. Both glimmering in the pale light and he knew at once of what they were made of.

"How'd you know that I always wished to own a silverite blade?" he wondered and was still too awestruck to stretch out his hand and touch the metal.

"I listen. And I remember." she simply said and reached out to take up the two-hander.

"Divine work!" he finally managed to say and lifted the remaining blade carefully to watch it closer.

"It's a demon crusher. Dagna helped me with the arcane stuff. She said the rune is so unique it even works against inner demons.“ her smile was soothing and somehow peaceful.

He looked at her and his face showed how proud he was of her." _You_ forged it." it was not a question but she nodded.

"After all I'm a dwarf. It runs in my blood." she still smiled at him and suddenly he knew that everything was going to be alright.

"I cannot thank you enough, My Lady. For everything. Taking me. Keeping me. Loving me. Let me think about good names for this two beauties..."

Malika Cadash stepped towards Blackwall and shook her head. She reached for his hand and said:

"Not necessary. They already have a name."

He drew her closer and wrapped his free arm around her. The other was still holding his new blade.

"So will you tell me?"

"They are called _Silverite Wings of Valor_."

 He raised a brow... then understood... then grinned...

"And what did earn me my half of the wing-set?" He lowered his head.

"Valor" she whispered, before their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> now my Cadash-Inq needs to overcome her post-revelations feelings towards Blackwall.  
> I love to see how she is so very different to my Lavellan.
> 
> She suffers too, but to deal with it, she needs silence and being alone with her self until she knows what she wants. Then she goes to work.  
> That's my Cadash <3
> 
> Plus, I always liked the idea that the Inq could give the armor and weapons they forge so thoughtful for their companions as a personall gift, so the companion knows and can appreciate that it was made especially for them.


End file.
